


I’m Glad You’re Home

by whoovestrings



Series: Hybrid Crew Raychael [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Hybrid AU, M/M, Rabbit Ray
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 01:50:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5849281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoovestrings/pseuds/whoovestrings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael disappeared after a heist, and the crew is quite worried about them, one member in particular.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I’m Glad You’re Home

The Fake AH Crew were hanging around the living room of their apartment, awaiting the return of two of their members with baited breath. A few days ago, Michael had disappeared after a heist, and it wasn’t until today that they had confirmed their location. Turns out, they had gone and gotten themself taken by a rival crew, Fakehaus or something.

Jack and Geoff were standing in the kitchen, Geoff had a drink in his hand and Jack was trying to convince him that Michael was okay. 

“C’mon,” She reasoned, “Michael’s one of the toughest of us, it’ll take a lot to get to them. Anyway, I’ve run into Fakehaus before, and they seem to be as serious as we are.”

“I know, I know,” Geoff said, tail swishing slightly, “It’s just that they haven’t come into contact with us. No demand for a ransom, no threats, no nothing.”

Jack had no reply, the lack of a ransom was a slight bit worrying to her, too. She just really hoped that they weren’t sending Gavin into a trap. The lark had been adamant that he would be the one to get Michael, and he had been gone for more than an hour now.

Ray was huddled up on a sofa, wearing a hoodie that was both two sizes too big for him, and didn’t fit his purple hoodie aesthetic he seemed to have. He had his DS open on the Pokémon picross app, but he had been on the same level for 45 minutes, and none but the obvious spaces had been filled. Ryan looked up at him and sighed.

“That’s not yours, is it?” He said. Ray shook his head no, “Then stop chewing on the drawstrings. Michael won’t want it back if you keep doing that.”

“That’s the aim…” Ray mumbled, before fully realizing what Ryan had said “How did you know it was Michael’s?” he asked, and Ryan just shrugged.

“It’s the maroon one I always see them wearing,” he said, “It has a bear on the back of it, right?” Ray nodded, of course it was Michael’s hoodie, he needed something reminding him of them, right?

There was silence for a while, before Jeremy pointed out the window to someone on the ground.

“They’re back.” He said, “Both of them, I mean.”

Ray looked up in delight, but Geoff was skeptical.

“Are you sure it’s Michael and Gavin?” He asked, “It could easily be Fakehaus people.”

“Well one of them is shouting, and the other is laughing, so I think it’s them.”

Ray uncurled himself from the couch, peering out the window to see, several stories below, Gavin’s bleached hair almost shining in the darkness, and what looked to be Michael walking right beside him. They looked in okay shape, and weren’t walking in a way that indicated pain, so Fakehaus mustn’t have hurt them that much. Ray was bouncing on the spot and he could feel his tail going at a hundred miles an hour. He forced himself to calm down, and took a few deep breaths, before heading back to the couch, leaning on the arm in order to see the door.

There was a full minute, where they all waited for Michael and Gavin to come through the door. The longer they waited, the more exited Ray became, his foot twitched involuntarily, and his tail started back up again, so much so that when Gavin finally opened the door, he leaped out of his seat and began hopping around, having to mentally hold himself back from flat out tackling Michael to the ground.

“You’re exited.” Michael noted, and it just set Ray of on to a spiel of “Are you okay? Did they hurt you? I was so worried!”

Michael laughed, and put their hand on Ray’s shoulder. “Look dude,” they said, “I’m fine, and-“ they paused, looking over Ray, “Is that my hoodie?”

Ray nodded sheepishly, and tried to avert his eyes from Michael, who was still smiling.

“I’ve missed you too, man.” They said, before turning to Ryan, “There any explanation for the sudden burst of energy? I don’t think I’ve seen Ray move that quickly in, well, ever.”

All eyes turned to Ryan, who, at this point, was used to being the source of the crew’s general knowledge.

“Well, considering the circumstances, and Ray’s attitude beforehand, I’d say he was binkying.”

Michael glanced at Ray, and they both snorted in laughter.

“What the fuck even is that?” Michael asked, and Ryan couldn’t help but smile himself.

“When a rabbit is particularly happy or exited, they express it very visually,” He explained patiently, “They do this normally by jumping, but considering that Ray is part human, and cannot jump nearly as well as an actual rabbit, I would say that it manifested itself in other ways, his tail and foot being the chosen outlets this time.”

“Aww” Michael cooed “You were happy to see me.”

“Of course I was” Ray defended, “We all were. You’ve been gone for three days, Michael, I was happy you were alive.”

“I mean, no one else started jumping around the room, but okay.” Ray scowled, but Michael continued, “Anyway, you didn’t need to worry about me, Fakehaus didn’t want to hurt me. They didn’t want anything from us at all, actually.”

“Then why did they just take you?” Jack asked.

“I’m getting to that.” Michael said, “I was pretty hurt after the heist, so they took care of me. They explained that they wanted a truce, that if we worked together, it would be better for both of us.”

“Why would they want a truce?” Geoff asked, “It sounds pretty fishy, if you ask me.”

“They’re like us.” Michael said, “They’re a hybrid gang too.”

“Well that makes sense.” Ryan mused, “One of the reasons we’re all together is because we’re all in the same situation. It would make sense for them to want to find peace between us.”

“We’ll sort this out later” Gavin said, “I think we should just get some rest and think it over for today. Plus, I think some of us would want some time alone together.”

Michael and Ray went to go take a seat on the sofa, and pretended to be interested in what Ryan and Gavin were talking about, but `slipped off somewhere after a few minutes. The crew pretended not to notice, and let Ray and Michael sort whatever it was they had going on themselves.

**Author's Note:**

> 


End file.
